The wheel of a passenger vehicle is typically mounted to a hub bearing assembly using either a stud and nut configuration or a wheel bolt configuration. A wheel stud is generally press fit from an internal side of the hub and extends outwardly through the rotor. The wheel is mounted onto a plurality of such wheel studs and wheel nuts are used to hold the wheel onto the stud.
Wheel bolts are generally inserted from the outside through the wheel and into a threaded hole in the hub. Various wheel bolts are known having different features for driving the wheel bolt. For example, some wheel bolts have a hexagonal head that fits a typical wrench or socket. Other wheel bolts have a security design requiring a special adaptor to engage the wheel bolt. The security design helps prevent a thief from being able to easily remove the wheel. Wheel bolts may generally be designed for load bearing rather than ornamental design. Further, wheel bolts may be exposed to weather and road grime, which may cause corrosion. Wheel bolt caps are used to cover the wheel bolt cap for ornamental and protective purposes. Wheel bolt caps, however, may fall off of the wheel bolts.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for improvements to wheel bolt caps. Further advantages will become apparent from the disclosure provided below.